


Lucky

by hesitant-nothing (lanequeer)



Series: sweet soft shit [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut Mention, not angst for once wow?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanequeer/pseuds/hesitant-nothing
Summary: Brendon feels lucky to have someone so beautiful to cuddle and Ryan feels lucky Brendon loves him.





	

 Ryan had already been asleep when Brendon came into their room, footsteps soft, but still loud in the room that's only filled with the sound of Ryan's soft breaths. Brendon drops into the bed beside his lover's thin frame, not at all sleepy, just glad to appreciate the pale skin over jutting bones. Ryan's hair has turned curly and his lips are slightly puffy with sleep, naturally perfect in Brendon's eyes. Ryan shifts in his sleep, a quiet sigh escaping his lips, making Brendon smile as he watches his boyfriend.

 They're far enough in their relationship that when Brendon reaches up to touch Ryan's chest, it's bare. Brendon pushes a curl out of Ryan's eyes with his other hand, enjoying the look of Ryan's dark lashes against porcelain skin. L-U-C-K-Y Brendon traces across Ryan's chest. "How did  _I_ manage to get lucky enough to land someone who's prettier than everyone even when he's asleep?" Brendon whispers, trying to stay quiet. "If anyone's lucky, it's me," a soft voice still thinly cloaked in sleep murmurs. 

 "You dick! How long have you been awake?" Brendon cries, poking his boyfriend's cheek accusingly. Ryan props himself up on one arm, now the one watching his boyfriend. "Since you started writing on me. When'd you get home?" Ryan says, voice still soft with the traces of dreamland. "Not long ago, stores at three a.m. are pretty crowded." Ryan rolls his eyes, muttering, "Remind me again what you were doing at a store instead of with me?" "Buying something you'll want later," Brendon winked. Ryan rolled his eyes again. "I think you mean  _you'll_ enjoy, my ass hasn't been bruised for years, love," he mutters.

 "If you weren't so beautiful and special I would have broken up with you years ago..." Brendon teases. "I know, I would've too. How did you even stay this long, I'm lucky as fuck," Ryan replies. "You stay for people that are fucking irreplaceable," Brendon said, pulling Ryan closer to him. "Exactly, why have you stayed?" Ryan mutters. "I'm going to absolutely fight you, you're amazing," Brendon says, kissing Ryan's forehead. "Don't fight me, I'm too tired for that," Ryan says, nuzzling his head into Brendon's neck. "Nuh-uh, you're not midnight cuddling your way out of this," Brendon says, pushing Ryan off of him. "I'm pretty, now can I go back to sleep?" Ryan asks. 

 "You're more than pretty, you're gorgeous. You've got a waist girls would die for, and a face they'd kill to have attached to theirs. You're so beautiful your eyes on their own make me want to kiss your soft mouth until I can't breathe. Your personality is so special I can't fucking believe you missed how much of an idiot I am to love me, you're so kind I love you more every second I remember how sweet you are and you've kept me going for so long because if nothing else makes me happy, there you are, a smile attached to your lovely lips and ready encouragement slipping out of them."

 Brendon feels a soft weight land on his shirt. Ryan's crying. He kisses Brendon, curling into his boyfriend. "I love you, I'm the fucking luckiest person in the land," he whispers, kissing Brendon's cheek. "You're forgetting about me. Anyone who has you is the luckiest, babe," Brendon replies. "I think we just turned into a cliche," Ryan whispers, pulling his head onto the pillow. "A cute cliche," Brendon responds, "like you." "You're _trying_ to be a cliche now, love," Ryan says, third eye roll of the night. "You're enjoying it," Brendon laughs. "Shut up and let me sleep." "Love ya." "Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> and that sloppy ending is probably the best fluff ive ever written  
> thank


End file.
